A Cold Day in Airyglyph
by Albireo Nox
Summary: First submitted Fanfic. Woo, slight MayuxLias.. well, intended. Turns into something WAY different. R
1. Just a Taste

Chapter 1: Just a taste

It was a cold day in Airyglyph. Of course, it was winter it was cold just about everywhere on Gaitt. The furnace inside the Airyglyph workshop was blazing, keeping the group warm.

Lias slipped a pair of thick gloves on and reached into the hearth and pulled out a long cast or mold, dropped it onto the ground and opened it up. Inside was a glowing mass, or a sword-to-be. He placed the glowing iron onto an anvil and began forging it with his hammer.

Eliza, the wannabe alchemist and Vanilla the engineer rabbit stood in the back, observing the people around them and discussing the similarities between alchemy and engineering.

Misty and Mackwell sat on opposite sides of a desk, both studying books on higher forms of alchemy. Occasionally taking and exchanging notes, the two seemed like "study-buddies".

Mayu was standing over the stove as usual, cooking... as usual. It was a quiet a day, nothing spectacular was happening, or going to happen. ... _unless you count our commissioner and my greatest rival arriving tomorrow..._ Mayu let out a heavy sigh. Every time they came into Airyglyph, it was either to bring a new member or to have the annual cook off. _Not that it matters, I mean, haha.. it's not like... I'LL NEVER BEAT NEL!_ She gripped her ladle until she could barely feel her hand. She slammed the ladle into the pot of mystery stew and began stirring angrily until began spilling out of the pot.

Misty watched her curiously with an amused look on her face, "She seems excited doesn't she?" she asked, Mackwell peered over his book for a moment and let out a silent sigh. Misty raised her eyebrow at him, "Why don't you get that... passionate about your work?" Mackwell put the book down and set his glasses on top, "Because, Lear, it is just that. Work. There's nothing worth getting passionate about in the process of getting things done." Misty gave him a hurt look, "You mean, I've been wrong this whole time!" Mackwell let out another sigh, Misty chortled _Someone needs to teach him a lesson..._

The night had taken over, and the majority of the troupe had retired to the living quarters; all but Lias. He remained near the furnace, hoping to get his iron ready before their commissioner arrived.

All was at ease in the living quarter.. well, minus Mayu's thoughts. A small lantern was on in one corner of the room as Misty read a romance novel to a snoring Mackwell. Mayu's face changed every two minutes from angry, to sad, to peaceful, Misty found that watching this was quite amusing as she read. Suddenly, Mayu sat up, "I WON'T LOSE TO HER!" Vanilla who was in the bed above her's opened his eyes and calmly said, "Next time you do that Mayu, you're sleeping in the shop, 'kay?" Mayu pursed her lips after letting out a quick "..'kay."

"Maybe if you try something like... reading, you'll fall asleep faster." Misty suggested, Mayu smiled, "Thanks but... I think I'm gonna go try and cook something up again." Misty smiled, "Save some for me."

-----------------------

Well, that's chapter 1. I know it's kinda short, but this story isn't very long anyway


	2. Concoction

Chapter 2: Concoction

Mayu opened the door to the workshop to see Lias drowsing in a chair. _I didn't know he was still working... Actually.. I've never really noticed him at all_. Mayu winced at the thought of not noticing one of her own "co-workers". The peace and quiet in the workshop was foreign to Mayu; on any other day, peace and quiet would do two things to Mayu. 1. Confuse her, wasn't there things worth making noise over? and 2. Remind her of Lord Albel. She swooned at the thought of her "beloved" Lord and wondered where he was, and what he was dreaming of.

The daydreaming came to an abrupt halt when Lias waved his hand in front of her, "Are you alright?" he asked ever-so calmly. Mayu shook her head to clear her thoughts, but before she could answer, he eyes went to Lias' hat. That hat... "Oh um, yes, I'm fine." Lias smiled at her, "Good, I was worried that the fumes had gotten to you. Of course, working over a stove would probably give you some kind of an immunity I suppose." Mayu winced again, _he's apparently noticed me though.._ "Heh heh, y-yeah, I guess it would."

Mayu spent the next hour over the stove, adding random ingredients into a pot, creating another... "stew". She stared at the odd colored water to see her reflection, instead she saw.. "AH!" Mayu twisted her head around so fast it made her dizzy, next to her stood Lias, observing her. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I frighten you?"

"N-n-... n-no."

"I'm sorry, I don't really have much else to do, so I thought I'd watch." He took a step back,

"Oh... It's alright, you were so quiet, and when I saw your reflection, well... you get it."

Lias walked over to the nearest wall and leaned his hammer against it. "I'm not sure what's in it, but the smell is.. remarkable." Mayu blinked, "Do you.. want to try some?" Lias' eyes lit up, "Sure."

The night progressed and the two spent the night talking, "So, how did you become a chef?"

"Well, my father was a member of the Black Brigade, so my mother and I kinda... joined."

"... Joined the Black Brigade?"

"Oh no! When I say joined, I mean we worked there, as cooks."

"Oh I see, how long did you work there?" Mayu thought for a moment and counted on her fingers, "About... 10 years?"

"10 years! Wait... Lord Glou has only been dead for... Have you met the Glou Nox?"

"Glou? Of course! He was..." Mayu giggled, "He was my number one taste tester."

Lias couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Mayu told him stories of several of the strange foods she would make poor Glou taste, both of them bursting into fits of laughter. "So how did you become a blacksmith?" Lias smiled-CALMLY-again making Mayu feel uneasy and relaxed at the same time... or maybe she was confused? "My father was a well known Alchemist, he wanted me to follow in his foot steps, but.. I couldn't."

".. Oh? You didn't like Alchemy?"

"No, it's not a matter of liking a disliking, it was talent. I had none for it. So my mother suggested working for a local blacksmith, and here I am."

A silence came over the two for a while, Lias looked at the clock, "Ah! Our commissioner arrives tomorrow, perhaps you should get some rest. After all you'll need to if you want to be awake for the awards ceremony when you beat Lady Nel."

"... wait... HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!"

"You said you were going to beat her, remember?"

"... you heard that all the way in here?"

----------------------

Interesting ending huh?


	3. Sweet Temptation

Chapter 3: Sweet Temptation

The next day, Misty rose early to begin her... "work". Mackwell soon followed, as did the rest of the team, except Mayu.

Misty finished writing out her "prescription" and went to speak with Mackwell. "Mackwell," she greeted, Mackwell looked up, "Lear," he answered. Misty linked her arm around his, "Mackwell... Would you be a dear and do me a favor?" Mackwell raised an eyebrow at her, "I can't exactly work with a clingy colleague." She removed herself from him, "What is it you want?" Misty grinned cunningly, "I want you to make this," she handed him the paper. He read it over slowly, blood rushed to his face, "This is-" Misty put a finger over his lips, "Shh, I realize that, but my... friend, needs some help." Mackwell rolled his eyes, "Remind me not to leave an open drink in your presence." Misty snicker, "So you'll help me?"

"Come on Lear, even you could take this on single handedly."

Misty rolled her eyes, "You obviously don't understand my current situation. Look, take care of this, and I'll-" she bent over and whispered something in his ear

Mackwell blushed again, "... I'll get right on it."

Mayu blinked several times as the sun poked through the curtains. She yawned and stretched, "Morning." Mayu looked over at the other side of the room, "Oh, morning Lias." He sat on a pile of blankets and pillows, a makeshift bed. His long hair falling about his shoulders as he adjusted his... hat... He tucked a small tool used for chiseling things into iron into one of the folds of his hat. "Ooh, fashionable and functional!" Lias chuckled, "I suppose so."

Fayt, or "The Commissioner" was planned to arrive that afternoon. Mayu grabbed her "lucky ladel" and got started on recreating the...stew...stuff... she made the night before; but after several attempts- no dice. Misty came by after seeing Mayu's apparent anxiety. "Is something the matter?" Mayu sighed deeply, "I can't seem to get this stew or whatever-you-call-it right." Misty put her hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure when the time comes, everything will fall into place." A new wave of determination came over Mayu, "Yes!"

-

The cook off was to take place in the living quarters of the workshop so any other work could be conducted in the workshop if need be. Peppita stood at the end of a long table with a mock-mircrophone (a small piece of wood), "Welcome everyone to the 4th annual Airyglyph cook off! And now a word from our sponsor!" Peppita bounded over to Fayt and handed the "mic" to him "Uh... um.. today's judges are: Albel Nox, myself, and returning champion, Nel Zelpher." Nel shook her head, "I wouldn't really say 'Champ', there wasn't much competition to begin with..." Mayu burned with rage, SHE JUST CALLED ME A BAD COOK! Her eyes immediatly went to Albel, he smirked at her, she knew what he wanted... Chocolate Cake. "Don't worry about Mayu, Lord! I will do my best!" Everyone gave them a blank stare, "Don't lose." was all Albel could say before pushing the hair out of his eyes.

Peppita laughed nervously to break the silence, "And our competitors today are: Mayu, Rigel and, Sophia!" Mayu's eyes grew wide, _RIGEL? OF ALL PEOPLE, RIGEL?_

-----------

That's it for Chapter 3. I'll get started on Chapter 4 right away for you, my ADORING FANS!... ;- lawl


	4. Is It Edible?

Chapter 4: Is It Edible?

Peppita pulled out a whistle, "When I blow this whistle, the cook off begin!" she held the whistle to her mouth, "1... 2... 4!" Mayu flinched , "1... 2... NOT YET!" Sophia fell on her face, Albel snatched the whistle out of Peppita's hand, blew it and sat down again.

Mayu nearly ran into her stove_, Chocolate cake.. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner! Stupid Mayu! Stupid Mayu! It's genius... Thank you Lord Albel! You have just made me a winner!_ She quickly began working on the cake batter, adding flour, sugar and all of that fun stuff. As she did, she remembered the first time she made it for "Lord Albel". It was after Glou's death. Albel hadn't spoken or eaten a thing for days. Mayu tried to make all of his favorites, but it didn't matter, he just wouldn't eat. So she tried something completely different. He HATED sweets, so, she made chocolate cake. Needless to say he was surprised, but, somehow it convinced him to eat.

As Mayu daydreamed, Misty snuck in from the side. She pulled a small vial with a pink liquid in it, Mackwell's work of art; but when she looked at what Mayu was cooking... _CAKE!... I can't add this to a cake!_ She thought quickly and pulled Mayu aside. "Misty? Is something wrong?" Misty smiled nervously to hide her dismay, "I thought you were going to make stew..." Mayu beamed, "I should have thought of it sooner!" Misty gave her an odd look, Mayu whispered in her ear, "Chocolate cake..." Misty laughed nervously, "But Mayu! The stew! It's your key to winning! The cake it nice but..." Mayu thought for a moment, "Oh! I'll make both!" Misty smiled, "Ada girl."

The cake was put into the oven and Mayu began the stew... stuff...thing... As she mixed in the ingredients, Misty would secretly pour part of the liquid into the mixture.

Then, the bell rang.

"AND WE'RE DONE!" shouted Peppita as she bounded to her "stand" beside the table. "First off, we shall have Rigel's! She finished Soba, fermented soy beans, raw egg and soy sauce!" Albel wouldn't touch his, but Nel and Fayt both seemed to enjoy theirs. "Now we have... Pot Stickers!" Peppita saw Adray carrying one plate with both hands, "Excuse me... GIANT pot stickers.." Albel poked at his and tried a bit, grimacing at the foreign taste.

"Next up, we have Sophia and her..."

"FELINE GUARDIAN!"

Sophia slammed the stuffed animal on the table for everyone to look at. Albel stuck his fork in it, "Delicious, can we move on now!" Peppita chuckled, "And finally we have Mayu with.. CHOCOLATE CAKE!" Peppita licked her lips as she watched Albel devour his, Fayt and Nel just gave him a blank stare and slowly poked at their's. "GET ON WITH THE STEW!" shouted Misty from the background, Nel nodded, "Yes, I'm beginning to grow... curious." Mayu glared at Nel... who paid no attention.

Mayu slowly ladled into 3 bowls and handed them to the "judges". Albel closed his eyes to them as though he wasn't interested, but could feel Mayu staring at him with... big... sad... eyes. Keeping his eyes closed he tasted a spoonful. "... Not bad." Fayt spit his out, "Did you, _ALBEL_, just compliment her?" Albel didn't reply, with his eyes closed and calm demeanor, he almost appeared asleep. Nel smiled, "Very good Mayu, you've gotten better," she looked at Fayt, "What do you... think..." Fayt gave her an odd look then tried another spoonful; he looked over at Peppita who was sticking her finger in the pot in attempt to try some herself. "Very nice..." Mackwell swallowed hard and reached for his coat, Peppita looked over at him, "Mackwell.." she blinked, "Has anyone ever told you that books really bring out the color in your eyes?..." He looked at her with wide eyes and began to put his jacket on, "Where are you going!" whined Peppita as she latched onto his arm, "Dear Apris," groaned Mackwell, "HEY! Don't be makin eyes at my girl!" He picked Mackwell up by the collar of his shirt and tossed him aside. "MACKWELL!" shouted Peppita as Fayt clung to her. Nel suddenly rose from her chair, "Oh Fayt..." she lunged at him. Mayu was completely dumb-founded. She grabbed the ladel inside the pot and tried some, "Hey... Misty?" she turned around, Misty paniced, "NO! NO! Don't look at me! No REALLY! Don't look at me! It wasn't my fault it was Mack- MAYU! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?" she looked over at Mackwell who was putting his coat on, "MACKWELL YOU IDIOT!" Mackwell waved, "Ta," he was gone. Misty's eyes got wide as Mayu approached her, "MACKWELL!"

"Misty? Why do you wear that hood? Are you... hiding something? I bet you have beautiful hair..." Misty paniced again, "H-Hiding? Why would I do something like th-that?.." Mayu looked at her as though she was hurt, "Misty?... don't you... Don't you like me?" Misty calmed down, "Mayu...?" Mayu grinned, "MISTY!" and lunged.

When Misty opened her eyes, she saw Albel holding Mayu by the collar with his eyes still closed. "Get to work on the antidote... Or would you prefer I open my eyes?"

--------------------------

That's the end! Funny eh? Anyway, I'll probably write an epilogue that has an actual MayuxLias thing like I planned. Anyway, I hope you liked. 3


End file.
